Loyalty to A Stranger
by The Iron Tinker Boy
Summary: When 003 is murdered by what seems like something Supernatural in origin, Bond, as stubborn as he is, seeks out help from Rupert Giles because of his knowledge in the Supernatural world. The duo embark on an epic journey where their loyalty to one another is tested, and Giles is forced to walk in Bond's shoes. {Some references to Criminal Minds, throughout the story! R&R!}


Bond had been in Sunnydale for only a few hours, and he was _not_ enjoying it. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, and it was _too bloody sunny_ compared to the usual rainy, dreary weather back home in England. All this sun was giving him quite the headache. He didn't think the name _Sunny_dale was meant to be taken in the literal sense. Nevertheless, he pushed his expensive Ray Ban sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose, and pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to focus on finding his target.

Well, more like his target _location_. He was in search of a store called "The Magic Box". He'd encountered the murder of a fellow MI6 agent which the other, younger field agents seemed to believe was "supernatural", and as much as Bond hated to admit it, he agreed with them. No matter how unusual it may sound, he believed that the murder may have had to do with some sort of supernatural creature. He knew practically /nothing/ about those types of creatures, and sought to find the person with the most experience and knowledge in the supernatural business. After a few hours of research, he'd been directed to a man named Rupert Giles, who owned "The Magic Box" here in Sunnydale.

James had been in the back seat of the cab for a good ten to fifteen minutes, now. It was beginning to get rather stuffy, but he could only wait until the driver had reached their location. He kept a sharp eye on the driver just in case, though. The driver was a white, middle-aged man. He couldn't have been any older than forty-five. He wore a blue polo T-shirt, with black dress pants. He had a fairly expensive black Rolex watch on his left hand, and had a gold cross dangling from his neck. Bond concluded that the man was no threat at all, and was only doing his job.  
Soon, the driver pulled up outside their destination, and parked the car. He glanced back at his passenger, who'd just begun to get his wallet out. Bond payed the man, and stepped out of the car.

He had a small overnight bag slung over his shoulder. It didn't contain much, just his gun, clothing to last him a few days, and other essential items for an overnight stay, as well as his MI6 credentials, in case they were needed. Bond adjusted the collar of his white, button down Armani shirt and his sunglasses just the slightest bit, then made his way towards the door, surveying the area as he did so.

It was quiet, yet in what seemed to be a highly populated area of Sunnydale. All sorts of people of all ages crowded the streets, but very few seemed to even acknowledge the fact that the shop was even there. Bond just assumed that the amount of people attracted to the supernatural world was low, nowadays.

He pulled the door towards him to open it, then stepped inside. It was dark and musty, but yet a welcoming environment. He stepped inside, and glanced around the shop. He noticed all sorts of magical items, most of which he'd never heard of. Certain things like eye of newt and such, he'd recognized from old films he'd seen as a child, but the other items seemed other-worldly to him. There were other customers quietly sifting through items throughout the store. He returned his attention straight ahead, to where the counter had been.

There was a woman behind the counter. The seemingly young woman had curly blonde hair, and wore a pink sleeveless shirt, with a short, light brown skirt. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her face, as she watched him enter the store. As he made his way closer to hear, he noticed the name tag on the left side of the chest, indicating that her name was Anya.

There was also a man, sifting through different items, towards the back of the shop. The man, also middle-aged wore just a plain suit, and also wore plain glasses. He had a medium sized build, and seemed rather fit for his age, although it was hard to tell through the suit he'd been wearing. Although as plain as he was, he seemed to have some sort of class. Bond assumed he was the man he was looking for, and walked towards him.

"Good afternoon." The man said, a warm smile spreading across his features. He spoke smoothly, and with an obvious, yet polite and gentle British accent.

"Good afternoon," Bond replied, as he returned the smile. "I'm looking for a man called Rupert Giles. I don't suppose you could help me find him."

"Well, you've already found him. I'm Rupert Giles," he replied as he now eyed Bond cautiously, but was careful to hide the hint of confusion in his voice. "And, you are?"

"The name's Bond. James Bond" Bond said, as he held out a hand.

Giles shook his hand with a firm, yet somehow gentle grip. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bond. Now, is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. But, is there anywhere we could go that's perhaps more... _Private_?" Bond asked, as he glanced around the shop at the other customers.

Giles nodded, and set the books he was holding down on the table. "Of course," He said. He nodded towards Anya, lead James to the training area, and shut the door behind them. "Is there something wrong?" Giles asked, seeming slightly confused.

"Yes. But, I was hoping you could help me." Bond said. He was careful of the way he phrased things so he didn't seem like a complete idiot while talking to Giles.

"Help you with what?" Giles only seemed to become more confused. _What could this man want with me?_he thought.

"I should start with saying I'm an MI6 agent, known to other agents as 007. Another 00 was murdered, and my colleagues seem to think it was done by a supernatural creature of some sort. I was hoping you could help me, being an expert on that type of thing." Bond said. He could only hope the man accepted this, and would agree to aid him.

Giles nodded, and thought about everything he said. "I'll help you, but I can't really be of any service without any kind of information about the demon who may have killed your colleague. Could you perhaps explain what damage was done to the man? That would help determine what demon, or demons committed the murder."

Bond nodded, and reached into his overnight bag. "I don't think I'd be able to describe everything, or even come close to doing so." He said as he pulled out a folder, and quickly thumbed through it. What he was looking for, Giles had no idea, but soon he handed Giles a few crime scene photos from the folder.

Giles scanned the photos quickly, as Bond spoke about the agent.

"The agent killed was called Jason Deans, or J.D, to his close friends and family. I knew him as 003. Fine young agent, he was. Smart, quick, cunning, strong... He was in his twenties, I believe. He was off duty when he was murdered. The other agents picked him up outside a pub, down in London. Deans was always trained to fight, whether it was a gun-fight or hand-to-hand combat, and he was rather good at it. So, whatever it was that attacked him had to be strong as well."

Giles nodded as he examined the crime scene photos. Deans had deep claw marks descending from his right shoulder, to the left side of his lower back. He had bruises all along his back, indicating that here was a struggle. Another photo showed he had a triangle, with an eye carved into the centre of it, on his chest. Whatever was used to carve the symbol was jagged, and probably one of the demon's claws. Deans also had gashes along his face, and again, more bruises. It seemed to be a gruesomely brutal murder.

"I've seen that mark before... Its a symbol of some sort of demonic cult..." Giles said. He closed his eyes for a moment as he racked his memory for what he'd read on this cult. "Ah, they're known as The Reapers. They kill people who they believe are dirty, as if they've sinned, or done anything bad, believing that they're serving justice. Sort of like 'The Punisher', the comic book hero." Giles cursed softly as he said that, realizing that Xander had begun to rub off on him. He continued, anyhow. "They may have found out about a mission this agent was involved in, and figured they would be doing society a favor, by killing him. They may also believe all agents need to be killed because of their job involving the need to lie in order not to blow their cover. In that case, you may be in danger too, Mr. Bond."

Bond nodded as he took the information in. "Do you think you can help me stop them? I can't fight something I know nothing about, so I'll need your help."

Giles nodded, without needing to give it thought. "Of course I'll help you."

Bond held out his hand. "Partners?"

Giles shook the man's hand. "Partners."

* * *

_**Okay, so, this is my first ever Bond fanfiction. Everything I wrote about 003 was all my idea, none of it was from the movies. The Bond used in this fic is Daniel Craig. I got the idea of "The Reapers" from Criminal Minds because there was once an unsub who called himself The Reaper, and used the same symbol I described in this fic. The idea of The Reapers killing people, and thinking they were serving justice, and doing society a favor, again came from an unsub on Criminal Minds. **_

_**Please R&R!** _

_**~Agent James Bond~**_


End file.
